1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in general, to spreaders for distributing particulate matter and, in particular, to man-portable spreaders for distributing particulate matter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional spreaders for distributing particulate matter may rely in whole or in part on entraining the particulate matter in air. Using air to entrain the particulate matter may require high power to generate sufficient air velocity and may generate undesirable noise.
Some conventional spreaders may use an impeller with a vertical axis of rotation. Impellers with a vertical axis of rotation may jam easily. Impellers with a vertical axis of rotation may impart only a small tangential trajectory to the particulate matter, unless the trajectory of the particulate matter is altered by contact or collision with an exit nozzle. If the particulate matter does collide with an exit nozzle, the particulate matter may be fractured or pulverized.
Ease of handling and operation may be another problem with known spreaders. The user may have difficulty supporting the spreader because of the location of the center of gravity of the spreader relative to the handle of the spreader. The center of gravity of the spreader is affected by the location of the container for the particulate matter.
A need exists for a portable spreader for particulate matter that is efficient, ergonomically designed, and inexpensive to manufacture.